Silver Millennium
, |regional_languages = |demonym = White Moon |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy |ruler = Alexandre II |rulertitle = King |govthead = Adrien Vermilion |govttitle = Governor |formation_date = May 5, 2807 |formation_event = Colonization |formation_date2 = August 28, 2808 |formation_event2 = Reorganization |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity ( |national_animal = |area = |population = 4,739,105 (2809 est.) |ethnicity = , , |allies = Council of Hecate |currency = Franc |literacy = 100% |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The Silver Millennium Imperium, or the Silver Millennium, is a lunar colony under the rule of the Vaniveran Empire. Founded in May of 2807, the Silver Millennium colony was originally known as Lunar France. The Silver Millennium encompasses the entirety of the Mer de la Sérénité on Gaea's moon, Tethys. Today, the moon colony is flourishing and is very well advanced for its age. =History= Establishment The Silver Millennium was founded by the Vaniveran Imperial Space Command (VISC) on May 5, 2807. Travelling aboard the Vaniveran shuttle Diana, the Colonists selected Ian Smythe as the first Governor of Lunar France, then known as "Diana Colony". The Colonists built the city of Seléne which has undergone major construction and remodeling since its establishment. Upon the founding of Seléne, Governor Smythe created the Lunar Council and the Ministry of Development. With the already completed Diana Complex, the Colonists began to add on to the former lunar research facility. By August 2807, the city of Seléne consisted of three complexes: Diana Complex (residential); Luna Complex (commercial); and Artemis Complex (government). In the Diana Complex was a greenhouse which was used to grow food for the Lunar French colonists. By now, Diana Colony has been renamed Lunar France. Arrival of New Technology On September 19, 2807, the Diana II space shuttle landed in Seléne with new technology from Vanivere. Under the administration of Kaguya Technologies, the crew then took over the Mining Administration and increased the Artificial Intelligence in Lunar France. The Mining Administration was renamed, the Kaguya Mining Corporation or KMC. With the arrival of the new technology, construction began on a large dome to enclose the airspace around the city of Seléne. On January 10, 2808, the artificial dome was completed and breathable oxygen was pumped into the "Seléne Dome". By the next week, the citizens of Lunar France no longer had to wear space suits while walking from one complex to the next. With this achievement, the Lunar French Parliament created the Ministry of Lunar Architecture to design a more permanent city to serve as the lunar capital. The Parliament also founded the Ministry of Agriculture to begin the growth of Terran plants within the Seléne Dome. At this time, the Ministry of Lunar Achitecture announced a contest to determine what the architectural style of "Serenity City" would be. Redesign of the Colony On February 11, 2808, the Ministry of Lunar Architecture had chosen the winner for the Serenity City Architectural Contest. The winner had been submitted by a Japanese native of Lunar France, who remained anonymous throughout the project. The winning design featured magnificent towers and buildings resembling the of . After announcing the winner, the Ministry of Development and Ministry of Architecture began construction on the new lunar capital. While construction was still underway, the Vaniveran Government reorganized the Colony of Lunar France as the Silver Millennium Imperium in reference to the mythical kingdom existing in the of . On March 15, 2809, construction had finally come to an end and the citizens of the Silver Millennium took up residence in the new city of Lac Artemis. In the new lunar capital, a large lake lay in front of the city which has been named Artemis Lake. Also in the city was the magnificent Château Lune, official residence of the King of the Silver Millennium, Alexandre II. A grand library and university also inhabited the city, as well as the beautiful Jardin Luna. Entertainment/Relaxation For entertainment, fun, and relaxation, citizens of Lac Artemis enjoy ice skating and walking in the many gardens throughout the city. A Lunar Mall has also been opened on the outskirts of the city alongside the new Lunar Zoo and Lunar Theatre. Founding of Seléne Research With the move of the White Moon citizens to Lac Artemis, the old city of Seléne became empty save for the Kaguya Mining Corporation Administration. To make use of the former city, the White Moon Government established Seléne Research Administration which has remodeled the Diana, Artemis, and Luna complexes to suit the needs of the new research organization, going as far as to add a new Lunar Observatory onto Artemis Complex (now called Smythe Complex). Category:Vanivere Category:Silver Millennium